About A Suetoran
About A Suetoran: Or How We Lost Our Dignity And Made A Sprite Comic is a Multi-author Comic Series authored by BZPower member Dr. Manhattan and a former member, The Question. It portrays the comedic adventures of the titular character, Suetoran, his group of friends, and their enemies. However, the authors occasionally make comics with no actual connection to the series itself, such as the Meanwhile in BZPower... subseries. Plot And Setting The series About A Suetoran is set most likely in Comic Land, where the titular protagonist, Suetoran, lives with his friends/ employees in his comic studio. Suetoran's evil rival, Pagiti, lives in a distant castle, possibly stolen from Dracula of the Castlevania series, though currently of a currently unknown location. The setting also frequently changes to somewhere that has almost next to nothing to do with the series itself, like Al Moleman's stand in a small comic shop, BZPower HQ, the main canon itself, etc. Also, the focus sometimes shifts to the supposed authors themselves, the Question and Dr. Manhattan, acting very similarly like they do in the actual comics(and a graphic novel) they appear in. Characters Suetoran The loud mouthed, arrogant and incredibly self-righteous protagonist of the comics. He's a very polarizing person, believing himself to be atop of the world, while obviously being as clueless as everyone else. Seemingly incompetent at both writing and editing, though he claims otherwise. He's lazy, very irrational and hostile against everyone else, as evident in his rant against pre-evil Pagiti. Suetoran also has a shallow girlfriend, appropriately named "The Girl". Krome The apparent best friend of Suetoran, despite Suetorans apparent hostility towards him. Acts as the comedy sidekick of comics, who seemingly is only capable of talking about food. Jedle named him as a Lovecraftian monster. Jedle The director hired by Suetoran. He is the only one aware of how talentless Suetoran actually is and loathes everything he does and represents. Jedle often acts as the voice(or the force) of reason, stopping Suetoran from making any further damage to everyone else around him. Despite his hate towards Suetoran, he still cannot leave from the studio for unknown reason. The Girl Not much is known about the girl, except the fact that she is Suetoran's girlfriend. Pagiti The antagonist of the comics and an acting rival for Suetoran. His origins are unknown, but his apparent grudge against Suetoran seem to have started when Suetoran gave an irrational rant against him and attempted to physical attack fired him. He is also an alcoholic, often abandoning his evil plans to have several drinks instead. Pagiti lives in a castle (which he stole) with his brother, Pogotti. Pogotti Pagiti's brother who also acts as his evil sidekick. He is often called dumb by Suetoran, despite actually being a fairly intelligent guy who just doesn't talk a lot. Tahuki The resident mad scientist. He speaks in a comically heavy German accent, despite not actually having any relations to Germany. He works as a freelancer, which is why he works for both Suetoran and Pagiti. He often invents strange machines and/or monstrosities, like David Hasselhoff. President BZPower (Hapori Tohu) The leader of the BZPower community. He isn't very smart. A very stern administrator who freaks out and shuts the whole server for even the slightest bit of change. Pohuaki Pohuaki is one of the moderators of the BZP forums and a candidate as the next President of BZPower. Unlike any other comics, Pohuaki is portrayed as an irrational and self-righteous brute, who always wants everything to follow his way. He is a reckless "judge", often feared by other members of the community. He is also very stern, even more so than President BZPower, and doesn't very react well to jokes. He often carries a ban-hammer, which he uses more often than some would think is reasonable. The Question One of the authors of the actual comic, About A Suetoran. Much like the character he is suppose to be based from, the Question is a philosophical, enigmatic but eccentric masked vigilante, who for some reason decided to team up with Dr. Manhattan to make a sprite comic on BZP forums. He often hits the Writer's Block, often resulting in confusing comic strips. Dr. Manhattan One of the authors of the actual comic, About A Suetoran. Much like his comic book counterpart, is a blue-skinned melancholic near-god with highly advanced knowledge of science, especially in nuclear and quantum physics, but lacks the understanding human feelings and emotions. He decided to team up with Question to make a sprite comic on BZP forums. Oddly enough, Dr. Manhattan is the one who always comes up with the quirkiest comic strips, despite his almost lack of emotions. Al Moleman The cynical and rather hairy comic book writer, famous for his critically acclaimed works. Despite his fame, he currently spends most of his time in a small comic store signing autographs, never doing much else. Frequently gives cryptic speeches to other people. External Links *The Comics on BZPower Dead Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Abandoned Series